


A Fateful Meet

by Baekhanded



Series: FoxTail Cafe [8]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Beating, Coffee Shops, Domestic, Kinda, M/M, Meeting, i have no idea how to tag this one guys, idk help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baekhanded/pseuds/Baekhanded
Summary: Nicky and Neil meet





	A Fateful Meet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreakingOutGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakingOutGirl/gifts).



> for the lovely little FreakingOutGirl! I hope it's to your liking!!! 
> 
> Prompt  
> “What about Nicky meeting Neil without knowing he was Andrew's everything? Like, Neil gets injured and Nicky finds him and brings him home, and he is concussed so seeing two Andrews isn't all that strange, but then Andrew sees all the blood and freaks out…”

This wasn’t usually a way Nicky walked, but he felt like a change today would be good. It was rather late so not many places were open, Nicky didn’t mind that. He mostly walked for the peace of mind and quiet that allowed him to think. He thought about hi cousins. About Andrew’s abrupt change and the recent addition of can fur on his clothes. He wandered the silent streets to a park. Upon noticing he couldn’t help but chuckle at how far he’d wandered from the car.

 

That’s when he heard it.

 

A spike of ice went down his spine as he heard the unmistakable clamor of a fight about to break out. Voices were heckling and one was even in tone but full of anger. Nicky stood and looked around for the source. The too-quiet streets made it a bit difficult, providing an echo to the surroundings. It was with a flash of red that Nicky saw it. A small redhead being thrown into a wall and crumpling to the floor as his two assailants rained fists and feet down upon him.

 

Nicky wasn’t good in a fight, but he didn’t hesitate to run at the three, shouting, “Hey!! Let that boy go! The police are already on their way!” 

 

The wild waving of his arms or his voice or the threat of police did the trick, thankfully and the hooligans ran off. The small figure tried to join them, Nicky didn’t understand why. 

 

He quickly made his way to the small redhead. He tried to fight him but his swings were off by a lot. “Hey hey hey it’s ok! I’m not going to hurt you! Can you stand? Do you remember your name? I need to get you to a hospital.” Nicky started to falter, his panic response hitting high. He felt a hand circle his wrist and looked down at the boy.

 

His pupils didn’t look right… but he was in his right mind when he said, “No hospital...please.” 

 

Nicky bit his lip. He didn’t have many options…

 

Aaron! Aaron was an option! He’d know what to do!

 

“Hey, i’m gonna pick you up, alright? My cousin’s in med school. So not a doctor and not a hospital, okay?” He tried to ask but the boy’s head lolled near the end of his sentence. Nicky panicked and threw caution to the wind and carefully lifted the boy. 

 

Now he cursed how far from the car he had made it. 

 

It might have been a world record how quickly he’d gotten the redhead in the car and sped off down through the streets toward home. He only hoped Aaron was still awake…

  
  


___

  
  


Nicky was quite lucky. At least he thought so. It only was affirmed when he made it home and saw Aaron still awake hunched over his books.

 

“Oh thank God. Aaron can you help me?” Aaron turned his head, confusion in his features. They screwed up at the sight of Nicky settling the redhead on the couch.

 

“What happened?” he asked as he approached.

 

Nicky relayed the information as he knew it, and Aaron nodded solemnly. 

 

Nicky watched as he tended to the boy. He only stirred a couple times, his words too slurred to make out but upon seeing Aaron he seemed at peace. 

 

After Aaron’s seal of approval, Nicky finally breathed a sigh of relief. The two thought it was a good marker to go to bed, but they didn’t want to leave the redhead alone.

 

Both fell asleep in the chairs near the couch.

  
  


___

 

Nicky would be the first to admit he should have cleaned the blood off of the redhead. Especially after being startled awake by the front door.

 

He’d forgotten Andrew was going to meet them this morning. Nicky didn’t make it in time to intercept his cousin before he entered the living room and saw the small bloody kid on their couch.

 

He went still, Nicky had never seen him quite so still. Then in a flash he was by the boys side. 

 

Nicky could admit he was utterly confused, words started falling out of his mouth. He wasn’t even sure they made sense.

 

The redhead barely stirred as Andrew, deceptively gentle, brushed the hair from his forehead. Likely examining the wound the boy’d obtained the night previous. Nicky could see the bruise blossoming on the boys pretty face.

 

Andrew’s anger was so thick it rolled across Nicky. He could almost taste it.

 

“What the hell is this. What happened.” They weren’t questions. They were demands. Nicky didn’t know why he was so angry.

 

He didn’t know, but it didn’t stop him from telling Andrew everything. From when he’d found him, saved him and from when and how Aaron helped him. 

 

“He’s gonna be alright ‘Drew.” Nicky said carefully. Andrew didn’t even look at him.

 

Aaron stood carefully, having woken during one of Nicky’s tangents and slowly approached his twin, “Andrew, let him rest.” 

 

Nicky could see Andrew warring with himself. The need to be close to this strange boy and the fact that Aaron was right. In the end he just sat near the boy’s head.

 

The three sat in silence, all waiting for the redhead to regain his consciousness once more.

  
  


___

  
  


When he did it was more amusing than Nicky could admit.

 

The first thing he seemed to see was Aaron, who was checking him over. A smile bloomed across his face. Then Andrew stood and the boys smile took a confused edge.

 

His voice was slightly slurred as he spoke, “Since when are there two of you?”

 

Nicky could see Andrew’s jaw tick as he and Aaron spoke at the same time.

 

“Shut up.”   
  
“Since always.”

 

This only made the boy more confused, but Aaron took over the line of questioning.

 

“Do you know who you are?”

 

The boy paused, “...Neil...my name’s Neil.” 

 

“Do you know the year?”    
  
“Do you remember what happened?”

 

The boy answered every question Aaron threw at him. But the story of his injury had Andrew’s fists curling. He was so angry.

 

The confusion remained as he looked between them, settling on Andrew after he’d answered his name. Huh, he’d just met them and yet could tell them apart?

 

“I didn’t know you had a twin,” he said finally after Aaron had given his nod of approval. 

 

Andrew gave a slight shrug, carefully settling by Neil once more, gently brushing his hair to look at his head again, “I didn’t know you had a death wish.”

 

Neil just smiled, slow and a little shy, “Yeah you did.”

 

Andrew’s eyes cut a harsh look at Neil, but even Nicky could admit it was more reprimanding.

 

“So…” he tried after everything had settled, Aaron having left to go wash up for his classes that day, “you two know each other huh?”

 

They both turned to look at him, Neil looking to Andrew to answer.

 

He heaved a put-upon sigh before saying, “We met at the cafe he works in. He’s a pain in the ass.” He turns to Neil, “Neil this is Nicky...my cousin. The other was Aaron.” 

 

Neil let the information wash over him and settle. He gave a sagely nod, “It’s nice to meet you Nicky, sorry for the way it happened though.” 

 

Andrew narrowed his eyes, Nicky just laughed and waved a hand, “Don’t worry about it! I have a feeling if I hadn’t been your knight in shining armour last night we probably wouldn’t have met for a long, long time!”

 

They both knew it was true. Neil’s acknowledgement in his eyes at the way Andrew was was more than enough for Nicky. Even if he still couldn’t believe Andrew had a….a what? A boyfriend? 

 

Nicky shook his head and clapped his hands, “We should go out, after you’re better of course! To get to know each other! Andrew hasn’t told us  _ anything  _ about you and I wanna know everything!”

 

Neil cut a glance to Andrew, who seemed to be the grumpiest cat in the nation, before giving a sly little grin and looking to Nicky with the brightest eyes he’s had since they’ve known each other, “Sounds good to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to request your own addition or fic! or if you want more let me know!!


End file.
